


“Sure thing, Tony.”

by FeralCreed



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Cute Dorks, Demisexuality, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MIT Era, Misunderstandings, No Underage Sex, Pre-Slash, Snuggling, bi!Rhodey, demi!tony, porn at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey and Tony are best friends at MIT, but when Tony turns 18 and shows up at Rhodey's house during the summer break, the two of them realize there might be more to each other than they thought.</p><p>Almost all of this is fluff and friendship, and then there's a little porn at the end. If you want to avoid the sex scenes, just stop reading when you get to Tony arriving at Rhodey's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Sure thing, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease/gifts).



“Tony!” Rhodey exclaims. “You were supposed to be in class an hour and a half ago!” His roommate is out of town until next Monday, and so Tony has taken it upon himself to move into Craig's room until he returns. Which Rhodey had known about. But he expected Tony to keep up with his classes.

 

Rather than replying with any intelligence, Tony mumbles and groans something into his pillow before turning over. There's a few empty beer cans under the bed that Rhodey knows weren't there when Tony came in, because he'd cleared out all the alcohol from Craig's room; and neither one of them kept anything else in their dorm, so the faint smell of weed is also Tony's fault. Considering that Tony is only seventeen, he'd be in a huge amount of trouble if it was anyone but Rhodey, even though the kid is a Stark and could probably buy the university if he felt like it.

 

Still, Rhodey isn't here to encourage his bad behaviour. At least it doesn't look like Tony had anyone over with him. That would just be too much. While Rhodey can't do much about Tony's drinking and drug usage, he can and will cockblock the teenager at every opportunity until he turns eighteen. None of the girls or guys that he's brought back while amazingly drunk have ever stuck around, and Rhodey doubts that Tony knows half their names.

 

Which has driven Rhodey nuts from the beginning. Tony is rich and famous, and at first he'd worked hard to keep up the “I'm here on Daddy's money so don't expect me to behave” persona that everyone expected of him. Hell, Rhodey had been the same way at first, and he hadn't bothered to get to know the partying kid because he was here on his own dime and working hard, thank you very much. And then fifteen-year-old Tony had mistaken Rhodey's dorm for his own and Rhodey had found him passed out on the floor under his desk, smelling of alcohol with his pants undone and tear stains on his cheek.

 

And that had been the start of things. Rhodey had scolded him Tony for getting so drunk before he even knew the kid's name. He hadn't even thought that he was a student, considering it more likely that he was a younger sibling that had been pushed to the curb so his big brother could get drunk and party. Then Tony had identified himself and Rhodey had realized that this kid was going to be in some major trouble if someone wasn't looking out for him. Money couldn't buy common sense, and it couldn't buy family either.

 

Fortunately Rhodey didn't care if Tony was a billionaire-in-the-making child genius or an emo teen hobo. He'd taken him under his wing, kept him from going to parties where things got too wild and chased off guys that tried to take advantage of his youthful indiscretion. Or at least he'd tried. Despite the fact that Tony sometimes tended to live in his pocket, they didn't actually room together, and if Tony was engaging in some unapproved mess, he never brought it home to Rhodey's. It was the few times he'd actually gone to his own dorm, which was undeniably the biggest and most expensively decorated one in the entire college.

 

In the few times that Rhodey had been there, he'd hated it. Everything was impersonally decorated and he'd bet the couch set could pay off his parents' mortgage. And it also looked like it had never once been used, which made Rhodey wonder just how much time Tony spent in his room. The bedroom itself was a total mess, with diagrams and notes and posters taped to the walls and papering the desk. While it was clear that Tony was unimaginably intelligent, Rhodey was pretty sure that he was just as lonely. No family pictures or items were in the place except for a picture of Tony and a man that was not Howard Stark, signed with a scribble of 'Love, Jarvis'. Rhodey didn't ask who Jarvis was but just from the one picture it was pretty clear that he and Tony were close.

 

So it didn't really surprise him when Tony kind of moved in with him part-time. He'd have hated to live in that too-big apartment on his own, especially since it looked more like something out of a college prep brochure than somewhere that was actually lived in. Although Tony doesn't actually live in it, so there's that. Rhodey just kind of ended up adopting the kid and never really thought about it too much when Jarvis' and Tony's picture ended up on his desk, or when there was an AC/DC poster on the wall next to the bed.

 

But it was a bit of a surprise when Tony asked Rhodey to move in with him for the next semester. Apparently his parents were going to come to check up on him and he was supposed to have a roommate to make him seem more personable than the distant genius brat everyone thought of him as. Since things between Rhodey and Craig were a little awkward ever since Rhodey had come home to find Craig cheating on his girlfriend in the kitchen, Rhodey agreed to move in with Tony temporarily but had told him that he'd be going back to his room once his parents were gone. Tony had looked a little sad over that but had agreed.

 

That had been a few months ago, and recently Tony had started to get back into his bad habits. Rhodey's found him in bed with three different people in the past month, often with alcohol or drug casings littering the floor. Needless to say, he has not been amused. While he's asked Tony to stop it several times, the genius has always instantly closed himself off whenever Rhodey says anything that approaches a lecture, so there's not much he can do.

 

However, the fact that he knows for sure that Tony doesn't care about any of the people he sleeps with does not help. And he's seen an adorably sleepy Tony with mussed up hair stirring his coffee with a pen while mumbling about quantum physics, smiling and straightening up the second he sees Rhodey. Tony is not the playboy that people consider him to be. For starters, he's a child, and beyond that there are a hundred and one reasons why Tony is far too good for the people who just want to fuck him to try for a chance at his money and fame. It seems like he's more than willing to be used as long as he gets some affection out of it, and it drives Rhodey nuts to see it.

 

So he may or may not have decided to adopt this skinny white boy with no survival skills, and Tony may or may not have settled into Rhodey's life like a stray cat. One day Rhodey fed him leftover ramen and the next time he looked up, Tony was upside down on the couch reading a textbook with his ankles in Rhodey's lap. And when he looked back on things, he really couldn't figure out when Tony had crossed the line from acquaintance to best friend. It had just kind of happened and they were both happy with it, so he let it go.

 

But this? Finding Tony in a post-alcoholic and post-drug haze in his roommate's bed and knowing he hadn't gone to any of his morning classes? Rhodey is patient but not that patient. He fills a pot with cold water, adds half a dozen ice cubes for good measure, and lets it sit for a few minutes as he checks Tony's schedule that's taped to the wall over the coffeemaker. Most of the professors wouldn't care about an absence, and didn't even take attendance, but there are one or two that Rhodey will have to get Tony to email. Of course, Tony is going to be sulking for a good hour after his wake up call, but it's all his fault, so Rhodey will live with it.

 

All that will come later. Rhodey picks up the pot of now freezing water cold and carries it into the bedroom. “Up and at 'em, Tony boy,” he says cheerfully. When he only gets another moan in reply, he decides that Tony has totally brought this upon himself and upends the pot over his head. Tony screeches and shoots upright, flailing in the now soaked sheets. Since this is Tony's fault, Rhodey just smiles at him and walks back out of the room, putting the pot on the counter to let it dry and searching the fridge for something to feed Tony.

 

“I hate you,” Tony mumbles a few minutes later. He found sunglasses from somewhere and he's sitting with his back to the windows, hands cupped over his eyes. Rhodey takes pity on him for a brief moment before he slams the fridge door shut. Tony jumps and whines in protest.

 

“What have I told you about drinking until you're twenty-one?”

 

“You're an evil gargoyle.”

 

“Nope, that's not what I said,” Rhodey tells him, speaking so loudly he's almost yelling. He puts toast in the toaster and heats some frozen sausage in the microwave. “I said that if I caught you drinking one more time I would make sure it was the last.”

 

“Rhodey, you're evil.”

 

“Tones, you're _seventeen_. You shouldn't even be out of high school yet, much less passing out in my roommate's bed reeking of booze and weed.”

 

“Just shut up, please.”

 

“I will be perfectly quiet until your hangover goes away if you promise to stop drinking for the next six months. After that you can do whatever you want.” Rhodey's still practically shouting and he knows he might as well be stabbing Tony in the eyes.

 

“Okay, okay, I promise _justpleaseshutup_.”

 

“Deal.” It might be a little underhanded, but Rhodey has managed to handle Tony pretty well so far, and he knows that if Tony promises to do something, he'll do it. Even if Rhodey manipulated him into saying yes. Once the food is ready, he butters the toast, gets silverware, and sets it in front of Tony. He also sets down a couple of painkillers, because he's nice like that.

 

At the smell and proximity of food, Tony moans for an entirely different reason and reaches for the fork. Rhodey gets him a glass of chocolate milk, because Tony really is a kid in more ways than his age, and goes into his bedroom with Tony's schedule. Tony left his laptop on Rhodey's desk sometime yesterday, and they know each others' passwords and logins, so Rhodey sends quick emails to Tony's professors apologizing for missing class and asking for the homework assignments and anything else he might have missed.

 

That's all he can do to help Tony, since he's fed him and gotten him the info from the classes he missed. About twenty minutes later, Tony stumbles into his bedroom and crashes on his bed next to him, mashing his face against Rhodey's ribs and whining incoherently. Rhodey chuckles and brushes a hand through Tony's hair, focusing on his laptop but giving Tony the affection that the teen so obviously craves. Even though he'd deny it, Tony always comes to Rhodey when he's irritated or angry or needing someone to talk to. Those moments always end up with Rhodey petting his hair or putting an arm around his shoulder or something similar.

 

“I emailed your professors and they're going to send you the homework assignments and other things you missed.”

 

“You're the best when you're not gargoyling.”

 

“Tones, that's not a word.”

 

“It is if I say it is.”

 

Rhodey chuckles and rubs a circle into Tony's shoulder with his thumb. “Sure thing, Tony.” He's pretty sure that Tony falls asleep again, now that he's fed and he's been given pain meds. Now that he isn't wearing sunglasses any more, he looks younger and Rhodey can't help shaking his head. Tony is way too young to be drinking, and Rhodey's just glad he got him to agree to stop for a while. Even if he did have to play dirty.

 

Even though Rhodey knows he should wake Tony up for his evening class, he decides to let the kid sleep in. It's not like he's really missing out on anything. Rhodey knows for a fact that Tony has already read the entire textbook – and he's definitely not thinking about how cute the teen had looked wearing reading glasses – and is ahead with his homework. Just like with all his other classes. There really isn't any reason for Rhodey to pester him to go to class, but he knows that Tony needs someone looking out for him, and Tony likes him enough to put up with the 'gargoyling'.

 

When Tony finally wakes up, it's nearly five in the evening. Rhodey kicks him out and tells him to get showered and changed before he comes back. Tony obeys, returning in about twenty minutes in a new set of clothes but still barefoot and looking half-asleep. He collapses on the couch and eyes Rhodey, who's sitting across from him in one of the armchairs.

 

“Hungry?” Tony finally asks.

 

“Might be.”

 

“Can we go out to eat?”

 

“Only if you're paying.”

 

“Awesome, let's go.”

 

“Socks, shoes, wallet, I.D., and room key,” Rhodey rattles off. Tony waves his hand impatiently and runs off, presumably to get everything. Rhodey just shakes his head. He only needs to get his wallet and keys if they do go somewhere, and both of those things are sitting on the counter within easy reach of anyone heading out. If Tony doesn't get distracted and start trying to solve the exponential time hypothesis, he'll be back in about five minutes, but the teen is so easily distracted that it might be an hour before he shows up again.

 

To Rhodey's eternal surprise, Tony shows up again in about two minutes with everything Rhodey told him to get. “C'mon, I'm hungry,” he whines. He scoops up Rhodey's wallet and keys from the counter as he walks over into the living room and holds them out to his friend. “You drive, I'll pay,” he offers. Usually that's how they settle things, since Tony doesn't like to drive and he does like to throw money and gifts at Rhodey.

 

“Fine.” Rhodey leaves his book on the table and follows him out of the dorm room, making sure to lock the door behind them. Tony's practically bouncing down the hallway, and Rhodey wonders how he manages to deal with him. Even when he's asleep, Tony is adorable, but the amount of energy he gets from being passed out all day is astonishing.

 

Since it's Tony who's choosing a place to eat, they end up in a fairly disreputable burger joint. Free food is free food, but it's kind of strange that a billionaire's son prefers places that look like they put cyanide in their soda over something that normal people are seen at. Like a Burger King or some fancy rich people restaurant. They order more or less the same thing and talk about next week, which is finals week. It's something that neither one of them are looking forward to, because even though Tony is by far the smartest person at the university, he hates taking tests and always gets nervous beforehand.

 

And this year, Tony is also trying to avoid going back home. He's turning eighteen at the end of May, and while most teenagers are stoked to finally be 'real adults', Tony hates the elaborate birthday party that's already being planned. While Howard and Maria aren't the worst parents in the world, or at least that's what Rhodey tells him, but Tony actually isn't all too interested in the limelight. Rhodey has offered to take him home for the summer break since the first year they met, but Tony's always refused on the grounds of something or other. Mostly it's because his parents are unafraid of abusing the control over Tony and making him come home to play in the upper social circles. Tony hates it more than anything else, but there's nothing anyone can do about it, and he behaves while he's out, which is a blessing.

 

“When's your roommate coming back?” Tony asks as they walk from the parking lot to the dorm. He sips loudly from his drink and Rhodey swats his shoulder.

 

“He said Monday. Why?”

 

“Cause somebody's in your room.”

 

Rhodey stares at him. “Why do you think that?”

 

“The light in your room is on.” All the windows look exactly alike to Rhodey, but if Tony says that somebody's in there, then somebody is.

 

“Guess he came back early.”

 

“Yeah, or it's an evil villain come to kidnap me.”

 

Rhodey snorts. “Of course. Superhero Tony to the rescue?”

 

“With five-star General Rhodes at his side. Pew pew!” Tony pretends to shoot out the window with his finger and Rhodey laughs at him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Don't think I'm gonna get that far, kid.”

 

“Sure you are.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Told you I was always right.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

They make it up the stairs and Rhodey realizes that Tony was right. Apparently Craig come early. When they get in the door, they realize that there is not only Craig but his girlfriend Elizabeth, and that they are both very naked on the couch. Rhodey smacks a hand over Tony's eyes and shoves him backward out the door. Elizabeth shrieks, Craig looks mad, but it's their own fault that they couldn't make it another few feet to the bedroom.

 

Rhodey just waves at them as he goes into his bedroom. He puts a change of clothes and a few other things in his bag and leaves again. Craig and Elizabeth might have moved into the bedroom, but Rhodey isn't interested in hearing them try to break the bed all night long. Tony's even left his room door open for him.

 

“Hey, Rhodey,” Tony says conversationally, like they didn't just catch Rhodey's roommate fucking on the couch. Even though they've been home for all of two minutes, he's already changed into superhero pajama bottoms and an AC/DC tee.

 

“Yup.” Rhodey changes in the bathroom and flops down on the couch next to Tony, who looks different than he had a moment ago. “I've been gone for five minutes and you're already stealing my stuff.”

 

“What?” Tony protests. “It's not like you ever wear it.” He's snuggled in Rhodey's MIT hoodie, which is a few sizes too big for him, and his friend's Bucky Bear is sitting on the arm of the couch.

 

“Not the point,” Rhodey grumbles. Tony stretches out, plopping his feet on Rhodey's thighs. Rhodey drops his forearm across them and searches for something to watch on the television. “Gonna stay out here all night?” he asks a few hours later.

 

“Mm.” Tony is typing on his laptop, occasionally reaching for one or two of the textbooks scattered across the floor and coffee table within arm's reach.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Rhodey gets up, dropping Tony's feet down on the couch. Tony will probably be awake for hours working on whatever it is he's doing, so Rhodey might as well go to sleep. And since the second bedroom is never actually made, he grabs his pillow and heads into Tony's room. If the teen crashes half on top of him in the middle of the night, it won't be the first time. Sometime during the last couple years, when Rhodey adopted Tony and Tony half moved in with Rhodey, they'd gotten used to sleeping together. Even when Tony's at his drunkest and/or horniest, Rhodey has always made sure they keep their hands to themselves, but usually the genius just snuggles like an octopus.

 

Dropping his pillow on the bed, Rhodey removes the textbooks and diagrams littering the bed and moves them to the desk before getting under the covers. It's a queen sized bed, which is ridiculous considering it's only supposed to be Tony sleeping there, but Rhodey doesn't complain. He pushes his pillow into the position he wants it in and settles down. He can hear the faint noises of Tony working and the television in the living room, since he left the door open, but it's just quiet enough that it helps him get to sleep. And it's not like Tony ever goes to bed before three in the morning, so it's just as well that neither of them mind.

 

When Rhodey wakes up in the morning, there's a Tony cuddled against him, still wearing his hoodie. He fell asleep wearing his glasses and Rhodey gently slides them off and puts them on the bedside table. Tony mumbles in his sleep and burrows closer to his source of warmth, and Rhodey slings an arm across his waist so they're both comfortable before drifting off again.

 

Tony wakes up first the next time, but he doesn't bother moving. Rhodey is warm and isn't going to be obsessed with having sex when they wake up, so he's totally fine with cuddling with him. Of course when Rhodey wakes up, he's gonna poke at him to move, but for now they're both barely awake and Rhodey is always most affectionate when he's half asleep or when Tony's freaking out.

 

As predicted, Rhodey gets out of bed with minimum contact. Tony rolls over and ends up hugging his friend's pillow, tracing one of the planes printed on the pillowcase. Rhodes is a total nerd, even if Tony is about the only person who knows it. Between the planes and the Bucky Bear, it's really obvious, even if it isn't something that Rhodey ever shares. Still, Tony knows him well enough, probably better than anyone besides his family. James Rhodes is the biggest fucking dork on the face of the earth.

 

Breakfast smells start filtering out from Tony's kitchen, and the teen rolls over in bed so he's sprawled on his back. “Rhodey bear,” he whines as he wanders into the kitchen. “Please tell me some of that is for me.”

 

“If you behave and promise to go to all your classes today.”

 

“Ugh, you're horrible.”

 

“You know I won't let you have any of this if you don't cooperate.”

 

“Fine, I'll go to all my classes. Now feed me.”

 

“So demanding.”

 

“Rhodes. Feed me.”

 

At Tony's half-whining half-demanding tone, Rhodey laughs. The food he's making smells great and it's almost done. He dishes out some pancakes and eggs, and grabs the fruit salad he'd made earlier from the fridge. Even though Tony's fridge and pantry is stocked, Rhodey is usually the one that makes anything from the food there. For some reason Tony always seems surprised that there actually is food. “So there,” he tells him, putting the plate down.

 

“Best friend ever.” Tony digs in, going through the food much faster than should be humanly possible. Rhodey gets his own plate together and eats at a normal pace. Of course Tony starts looking for more, but Rhodey leaves him to fend for himself. If Tony thinks he needs to eat five times the normal amount of food, then he's welcome to go ahead.

 

“I know,” Rhodey agrees. “Hey, can you help me study this weekend?”

 

“Or I can do your homework and let you study on your own.”

 

“Tones. I don't need you to do my homework for me,” Rhodey explains for the five thousandth time. Most people would prefer that Tony do their homework for them, and since Tony doesn't even ask to be paid for it, they consider that a total bonus. “I'll help you with your history homework if you help me study.”

 

“Deal,” Tony agrees. He's good at everything he studies, but history is one of his least favourite subjects. While he doesn't have anything against it, it just doesn't interest him like all the maths and sciences that he prefers.

 

“All right, brat. What are you doing Friday evening?”

 

“Probably a party or something. You know me.”

 

“No drinking, remember?”

 

“Huh, what?”

 

“Remember what you promised?”

 

Tony stares at him for a moment and then groans. “Ugh, I did. Whyyy was I so stupid.”

 

“Because you let me look out for you.” Rhodey raises an eyebrow when Tony blushes faintly at that and looks down at his cereal. “So you still going out?”

 

“Guess not.” Tony makes a face. “So come over here and I'll feed you while we help you not fail your tests.”

 

“Awesome. You're the best, Tones.”

 

“Whatever you say, honey bear.”

 

Rhodey ruffles Tony's hair as he passes him on his way to his bedroom. It's college, so he doesn't bother getting dressed and just drags all his stuff back to his room. He doesn't know where Craig and Elizabeth are, but neither one of them make an appearance as he showers, changes, and gets ready to go to class. Tony's in his apartment when he gets back, sprawled across the loveseat like he belongs there. Since he's wearing Rhodey's hoodie and he's barefoot, he kind of does.

 

“Hey!” he says when he sees Rhodey, perking up. “You done with your classes?”

 

“Yeah, for today, anyway. Did you go to all your classes?”

 

“Unfortunately.” Tony makes a face and puts his laptop on the coffee table. “What are you doing for dinner?”

 

“Something in the fridge should work. Or takeout.”

 

“I'm hungry,” Tony grumbles. He gets up and starts looking through the fridge, grumbling when Rhodey pulls him out of the way via the back of the hoodie. Even though Rhodey is taking a look for something to feed them, he stays underfoot, worming his way under Rhodey's arm so he can watch what he's doing and be annoying at the same time. Funny how Tony manages to do that so consistently.

 

“Back up,” Rhodey tells him, waiting until Tony listens to start making dinner. “Do you wanna be helpful?”

 

“Fine. But only for you, sugarplum.”

 

Rhodey snorts, but Tony actually does seem interested in helping, so Rhodey lets him. Even if Tony is almost totally incompetent in the kitchen, he manages to make things a little easier and it's faster. Once they're done, they end up watching tv as much as they work on their homework. Tony passes out on the couch, and Rhodey moves his laptop to the table before throwing a blanket over him. Sometime during the night Tony ends up crawling into bed with him and snuggling close, still wearing Rhodey's hoodie.

 

In the next two weeks, Tony does help Rhodey study, even though he pesters to be allowed to do his friend's homework at least once a day. Rhodey is firm on refusing him but does help him with his history course. When their tests are finally over, they both crash in Tony's place and stay up the whole night, playing video games and drinking Red Bull and coffee. And of course they both crash the entire next day, curled up together on the super-sized bean bags that Tony likes to sit on rather than actual chairs.

 

They help each other pack up, and Rhodey waits until Tony's parents send someone to pick him up before driving his own belongings back home. As summer break progresses, Rhodey keeps up with the reputable news about Tony and the two of them keep in touch via text and occasionally Skype. Rhodey's entire family likes Tony, and whenever someone else is in the room, they invariably come over to cheerfully say hello and ask how Tony's doing.

 

News of Tony's eighteenth party is shared by every station and blog that has anything to do with anything. Rhodey is a bit amused by all the attention, since Tony snapchats him throughout the entire thing and makes a variety of faces to show just how much fun he's not having and how ridiculous he thinks it all is.

 

Even though Rhodey is well aware of the fact that Tony and his parents hate each other, it's a surprise when Tony shows up in the middle of June. Partly because Tony had always refused previous offers, and mostly because Rhodey never told Tony where he lived.

 

“Hey, can I crash here for a couple days?” Tony asks.

 

“Sure,” Rhodey agrees. No questions asked, just like always. He puts an arm around Tony's shoulders and steers him inside. “Mom, Tony's here,” he calls into the kitchen. As expected, the entire family is happy to see him, but they let Rhodey steer Tony upstairs to his bedroom with a minimum of whining. “You in any kind of trouble, Tones?” Rhodey asks once they're alone.

 

“Just with my parents.”

 

“All right.” Since Tony isn't in any kind of legal trouble or anything, Rhodey's fine with him staying as long as he wants. “Need anything?”

 

“Nah, Rhodey bear, I'm fine.”

 

Rhodey can tell that something's bothering him, and he pulls his friend into a hug. “Anything you want to say, you can tell me. Or if you don't wanna talk, that's good too.” Sometimes Tony rants about the stuff that's bothering him but usually he just keeps quiet and wants Rhodey to cuddle him. It seems like this is one of the latter times. Tony leans his forehead against Rhodey's shoulder and wraps his arm around his friend's ribs. When he gets in the seriously affectionate moods, he practically begs for affection like a cat, and Rhodey brushes a hand through his hair before rubbing his fingers against the teen's scalp. Apparently that's the right thing to do, because Tony leans against him so much that Rhodey is practically supporting his weight.

 

“C'mon, Tones, bed.” Rhodey guides Tony to the bed and makes him take his shoes off before getting him under the covers. Tony curls up next to him and lets out a sigh.

 

“Might've really screwed things up with my parents.”

 

“Okay,” Rhodey says simply.

 

“They thought I was straight.”

 

“And you weren't?”

 

“God, you're clueless.” Tony laughs but it's a humorless sound. “Rhodes, I've been flirting with you for the last two and a half years. Wearing your hoodie, sleeping in your bed, asking you to feed me, and everything else.”

 

“You were trying to get me to be in a relationship with you,” Rhodey realizes. “Tones, you weren't legal yet-”

 

“Doesn't mean I didn't want you.”

 

“I was going to say.” Rhodey waits for Tony to pause before he continues. “That if you were old enough, like you are now, I totally would have done what you wanted.”

 

“Thanks for trying to make me feel better.”

 

“Hey, Tones, I mean that. Mama would've killed me if I started screwing around with someone who wasn't eighteen. But if you want that, I would be more than happy. Tony Stark, will you date me?”

 

“Sure, Rhodey bear,” Tony agrees. Rhodey grins and cups a hand around Tony's face, pulling him in for a kiss. Tony makes a soft noise of confusion but kisses back. His confusion changes to pleasure as Rhodey kisses him harder, and he shifts his weight closer.

 

“Wear my hoodie later?” Rhodey asks between kisses. “Sleep with me and let me help make dinner for you?”

 

Tony whines softly and nods. He tugs Rhodey close and starts kissing him in earnest, moving so he's straddling the other man. Rhodey seems more than fine with the change in position, if the soft noises he's making are any indication. When Tony cups his erection, Rhodey's breath hitches and his hips roll up against his hand. Since they're both sober, consenting adults, he doesn't make a single sound of protest when Tony unbuttons his jeans and tugs them down past his hips.

 

Rhodey puts a hand on Tony's hip and rolls him over so he's on his back. He kisses a line down his throat, mouthing at the juncture between neck and shoulder. When he pushes at the hem of Tony's shirt to get it up, the genius eagerly helps, taking advantage of the pause to tug Rhodey's shirt off as well. Both of his hands start running up Rhodey's sides, one hand cupping Rhodey's hip and the other splaying across the back of his shoulder.

 

“Please, Rhodey,” Tony begs, spreading his legs and tugging until Rhodey is settled between them. “I want you, please.”

 

“Easy, baby,” Rhodey tells him, smoothing a hand down his chest and pausing with his fingers curled under the waistband of his boxers. Tony whimpers at his teasing, and even though his hips jerk up he doesn't get any friction. Rhodey shushes him with a kiss, and they end up making out for a good while before Tony pulls back, panting. His lips are red and swollen, and Rhodey can't keep his eyes off them. “You're so gorgeous,” Rhodey murmurs, pressing half a dozen kisses to his throat and collarbone.

 

Tony turns his head so he can catch Rhodey's mouth in a kiss. “Back pocket,” he mumbles through a series of kisses. “Lube and condom.”

 

At that information, Rhodey makes a strangled sound and presses against him, kisses growing open-mouthed and desperate. “Fuck, Tony,” he gasps.

 

“Yes, please,” Tony quips.

 

“Little brat,” Rhodey growls, nipping at Tony's bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. He slides his hand into the back pocket of Tony's jeans, doing a lot more groping than necessary, and withdraws the small tube of lube and the condom that were stored there. “Knew you could get me to say yes, didn't you? Knew I wanted you?”

 

“Didn't know,” Tony replies. “Just hoped.”

 

“You're gonna get what you hoped for,” Rhodey assures him. “Pants off.” It only takes a moment for them to shed their remaining clothes, and even though they're both hard and leaking, he has to stop and glance a moment at the beauty that is Tony on his back underneath him. “Fuck, Tones,” he says softly. “Looking so good.”

 

“Just for you, sweetheart.” Tony ruts up against him, seeking friction and attention, and Rhodey is all too happy to give him both. He squeezes lube over two of his fingers and slips his hand down past Tony's balls, smiling a little at the way the genius's breath hitches when Rhodey pushes one inside him.

 

“Easy, baby, relax for me,” Rhodey murmurs. He crooks his finger in a way that makes Tony gasp and beg for more. Rhodey takes his time opening him up, kissing and nipping marks on his throat and shoulders. Tony's writhing under the attention, trying to fuck himself on Rhodey's fingers even when he's trying to arch up into Rhodey's hand on his stomach and chest.

 

“Rhodey, please, c'mon, _oh fuck Christ yes_.” From the way Tony's entire body reacts, Rhodey would guess he's found his prostate, and he rubs the pads of two fingers over it. Tony howls into their kiss, and for a moment he seems to forget about everything but his need to fuck himself on Rhodey's fingers in an attempt to get more of what he wants. When Rhodey withdraws his fingers, he whines in complaint. “C'mon, Rhodey, don't,” he grumbles. Somehow he manages to look both debauched and adorable, and it hits Rhodey just how much he's involved in Tony Stark.  
  


“Shh, baby, I got you.” From the way Tony whimpers, it's clear he doesn't want to wait for what Rhodey's promising him. His hole clenches around air and he jerks his hips up, thrusting against Rhodey's thighs. Rhodey holds his hips down and bites at his lip, licking his way into Tony's mouth and making him groan in utterly obscene ways. Rhodey rolls on the condom as they keep kissing, not wanting to take his mouth off Tony's for any reason. When Tony starts getting a little distracted, Rhodey slides into him, kissing him over and over to swallow the sounds he makes as Rhodey's cock breaches the ring of muscle. Even though he's jerking his hips up in an attempt to get more of the contact he craves, Rhodey takes his time so he won't risk hurting Tony.

 

Once Rhodey's finally sheathed inside him, Tony has a singularly blissed-out look on his face. He moans into the kiss Rhodey gives him, deepening it as much as he can before rocking slightly up against Rhodey's body. They both gasp at the feeling, and Rhodey thrusts in as deeply as he can before drawing out and repeating the action. It's not long before Tony's barely able to hold back his shouts and moans of pleasure, and Rhodey is having just as hard a time, so continuous kissing becomes the best answer.

 

Tony comes first, with Rhodey's cock inside him and a hand on his dick. He can't help but cry out, his body arching up against Rhodey's before he settles down on the bed, comfortably shell-shocked from the force of his orgasm. Rhodey ruts against him, chasing his own release, and once he finally spills, he slumps against Tony and pants against the side of his neck.

 

“Jesus, Tony,” Rhodey murmurs, nuzzling his throat. “You're so perfect.”

 

For his part, Tony just hums under his breath, letting out a little sigh and letting his eyes close. It's obvious that Rhodey won't be getting anything out of him for a while, and he smiles a little as he draws out. He ties off the condom and carries into the bathroom attached to his bedroom, getting a washcloth to wipe Tony down while he's there. Even though neither of them seem to have a plan for round two, he takes his time sliding his hands across Tony's stomach and chest. Once he's done cleaning him up, Rhodey gets in bed beside him and spoons him, sliding a leg between Tony's and putting an arm over his waist.

 

Neither one of them wake up for at least an hour and a half. When Tony finally does yawn and nose the pillow, his nose scrunching adorably, Rhodey hums quietly and rubs a hand up his side. Tony shifts to lay on his back and Rhodey smiles down at him, tracing a pattern on his chest with one fingertip. It's clear to someone who knows him as well as Rhodey does that he's thinking something over, but the other man stays quiet and lets him come out with things in his own time.

 

“I know I already kinda have a reputation,” Tony says quietly.

 

“Doesn't matter to me,” Rhodey immediately reassures him.

 

“Yeah. But I don't want this to be a quick fuck or an on-and-off kind of thing.”

 

“Well, you're in luck, because neither do I.” Rhodey kisses his cheek. “I'm in this for the long run.”

 

“So I found something out over the summer. That there was a reason I was never really attracted to the people I slept around with during college. I know that sounds strange, that I fucked my way through half of MIT. But I never really found anyone that I connected with, that I actually wanted to stay. You were different, and I started trying to figure out why. Apparently there's a thing called demisexuality. Means I don't feel attracted to someone unless there's some kind of emotional bond. The emotional stuff doesn't mean I want to fuck everyone that I feel like I'm close to, it's a prerequisite kind of thing. Friends, close friends, can be that way all my life and I'll never want to get in their pants. But I have to be close to someone before I want to try to have sex with them.”

 

Rhodey has honestly never heard of demisexuality before, but he's open to the idea. “Okay,” he answers, because it seems like Tony wants to hear something. “As long as you're happy, you can be any sexuality you want.”

 

“Demi isn't something you choose, like choosing between bi and gay. It's a part of your personality. Part of the way you are. It's kind of like an adjective for your sexuality. Until now I just thought I was pan, but I could be any orientation and still be demisexual. S'just the way my brain's wired.”

 

“Oh.” That makes a little more sense, because Rhodey honestly couldn't figure out how you could make yourself get emotionally invested before deciding you wanted to fuck someone. And he honestly didn't think most people had the patience to make sure their relationship would have an emotional foundation before acting on it. Well, apparently Tony did, but he's always been amazing and special. “Sounds good to me.”

 

Tony smiles at that, the slight tenseness in his shoulders relaxing. “I'm glad.”

 

“Me too.” Rhodey kisses him again, on the lips this time, before pulling back a little. “Wanna wear my hoodie?”

 

“Yes,” Tony replies, blushing slightly. Rhodey brushes a kiss across his cheekbone and gets out of bed, shivering a little in the relatively cool room. He pulls on boxers and a pair of sweatpants before hunting through his closet for his hoodie. It takes him a minute to find, but the search is worth it when he sees the smile on Tony's face. When he gets back in bed, Tony makes grabby hands before letting Rhodey pull it over his head.

 

“Looking good,” Rhodey teases him. Tony snuggles close, his head fitting under Rhodey's chin. Soon enough they'll have to go downstairs for dinner, but right now they're both perfectly fine with hiding under the covers and holding a whispered conversation about the future. And when Tony giggles quietly, his eyes shining and the sleeves of the hoodie covering his palms, it makes Rhodey realize that the future is definitely somewhere he wants to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the ever-amazing Jay. Hope you enjoyed, punk.


End file.
